


The Bridesmaid's Brother

by Coffeecrusadeclub



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecrusadeclub/pseuds/Coffeecrusadeclub
Summary: TJ Kippen had always heard the cliché about finding love at weddings. He just never imagined it would happen to him, at his sister's wedding of all places. Yet, looking at the brother of the Bridesmaid, his sister's best friend, made him feel some type of way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Cyrus and Iris are siblings.

 TJ's POV:

"-I just think its better like that dont you TJ? TJ? TJ! Are you even paying attention?" 

TJ looked up and made eye contact with his sister, he had zoned out in the middle of something she was saying, he wasnt sure what but assumed it had something to do with the wedding.

"I-uh yeah i love that idea" I muttered unsure of what I was agreeing to. 

"Ughh TJ the wedding is tomorrow! I seriously need you to be present. Please TJ this is important to me" she sighed the look of fustration leaving her face. 

"Hey, its gona be okay. Where's Iris I thought she was supposed to help too?"

"She is! But she is home making sure her brother knows all the steps for the dance"

"She has a brother?" I looked up confused 

"Yes you'd know that if you paid attention. You're dancing with him because Kaleb dropped out and Iris is a better dance partner with Hannah than you guys are"

"What-what do you mean??"

"Height wise, ya know? I dont know anyway, Cyrus learned the follow part so you get to stay in lead dont worry"

"I have to dance with a _boy_? Really Amber? You did that on purpose" i grumbled getting out of my seat.

"I am not trying to set you up with my best friends brother, i dont even know if hes gay. Stop being such a baby. This is supposed to be about me"

"Ugh fine, we should get to bed anyway its late and we have to be at the church early"

"Okay, goodnight TJ dont forget wake up early so we can get there an hour early so you can practice with Cyrus"

"Who's Cyrus?" I laughed

"Iris's brother TJ stoppp" Amber whined smacking my arm

"I was joking goodnight"

"Goodnight"


	2. Chapter 2

TJ's POV:

Groggily, I walked into the church backroom. There was a series of other doors which i assumed were closets and such. The preist told us which ones we could use to get ready and I thanked him. I hadn't gotten ready before leaving. I just put on a random shirt and jeans. My suit and shoes were already here with Amber's dress.

"TJ, come here. Iris and Cyrus are already here." Amber grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the girls dressing room.

"Hey! Are you excited!! Four hours until this goes down." Iris greeted us excitedly. How did she have so much energy at 4 in the morning?

"So excited i cant believe i finally get to marry the love of my life." She squealed, "now we just have to find someone for TJ" she whispered.

"I heard that, I told you Im not looking for someone, love doesn't happen to people like me"

"Hey don't say that, you will too find love" Iris objected 

"Im suprised the church hasn't collapsed at the thought" i grumbled, I wasnt the biggest fan of churches especially since coming out and having a pastor lecture me in front of the whole church.

"Hey come on, Im sorry for teasing you. You know you'll find someone. Just be patient" Amber said softly, smiling as she sat at the vanity. 

"Oh! Perfect timing Cyrus come here" Iris exclaimed as a someone walked in. 

So this was Cyrus, he had a smaller frame than my own, soft brown hair, and brown eyes that seemed to catch the light perfectly from every angle. He was clearly tired as hell, a groggy look in his beautiful brown eyes.

He was cute as hell. I quickly stood straigher and cleared my throat softly as i ran my hands through my hair. Amber gave me a knowing smirk without anyone seeing and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. 

"Iris how are you so hyper, lower your voice" he mumbled. His morning voice was so soft and raspy. I turned around and pretended to look for my suit, even though i knew exactly where it was on the rack.

"Goodmorning to you too sleepy head, This is TJ you're dancing with him today" Iris grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards them, pushing me to Cyrus.

"I uh Hi- Iris you didnt tell me I was dancing with a guy-"

"I told you you werent dancing lead, did you think we were having a girl dance lead?"

"I- Kinda!?" He glared at his sister but she only smiled in response 

"Get your suits and go get ready. Practice!" Amber said not giving anymore time for sibling arguments. We followed instructions and made our way next door. 

"Did you know you were dancing with me?" Cyrus broke the silence that had fallen in the room. Nobody else was going to be here for two hours, so we had a lot of time to talk.

"Yeah Amber told me last night."

"And you were okay with it?"

"Well I mean its her wedding and thats my twin sister, was I supposed to say no?"

"No, your right. I just imagined you as the kind of guy to get like - icky about it"

"You thought I was homophobic?"

"Well no- i- yeah kinda. I thought youd have more of a toxic masculinity to you, but you dont... which is suprising, i guess people do change though"

"what's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively, a little too defensively

"Nothing just because of how you acted in school"

"Well Cyrus Im glad to announce that I'm not 15 years old anymore Im 23. So yeah no I'm not acting like a jerk" i huffed turning around so i could change.

"I- I didn't mean to be rude Im sorry thats not what I meant" he stammered nervously "i just don't know how to act with bo- people"

"Its fine, I mean youre not wrong I was a jerk, but thats because I was insecure. I'm not anymore, not that much anyway"

"You? Insecure? For what? Youre the picture definition for perfect in society"

 I cringed at the thought, whats perfect anyway? I chose not to reply and just started to sift through the things i needed for my hair.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to overstep" Cyrus's voice sounded small and fragile, almost like a child's. It made me feel bad for ignoring him, but I knew if I had responded I wouldve started yelling.

"No no its fine, I mean as far as you can see I am. Athletic, tall, fit... But I'm more than meets the eye you know. You dont know everything just by looking at someone" I responded softly as I started to fix my hair.

"Yeah you're totally right, tell me about yourself? So i can see past what meets the eye" He got up and walked towards me, getting rather close. I felt my face heat up as I pulled away

"What are you doing" i muttered as he reached his arm out in front of me

"Oh sorry, I was trying to get my tie off the table, I should've just asked you to pass it to me. Sorry" he said softly as he grabbed the tie and retreated to his seat in front of the mirror. 

"Its fine.. So uh do you have a girlfriend or something?" I asked nervously, what i wanted to ask was if he liked guys because he is extremely cute and I may or may not like him, I didnt ask that though, it seemed inappropriate. 

He laughed softly, "I- uh no.. I dont have a girlfriend..." he pointed to himself, "he likes boys" he laughed and I felt my face heat up as i chuckled nervously

"O-oh so do you like have a boyfriend? Is he coming?" I stumbled over my words, he was cute AND he was gay? I think Amber and Iris did this on Purpose.

"Aha no, no boyfriend for me. I'm too awkward and honestly probably not even attractive enough."

"You are to- I mean for the right person you'll be enough. You shouldnt think like that about yourself, its toxic"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. What about you? Any special lady friends showing up today? A guy like you MUST have a girlfriend."

I laughed "A guy like me doesnt want a girlfriend. I havent had a girlfriend since middle school.."

"How come?"

"Well ya see.... I'm gay." I laughed as I watched Cyrus's eyes widen

"OH!"

"Yeah, two gays in one church, how has it not collapsed!" I joked and Cyrus nudged me

"Its sparing the cute one" He laughed

"So you?" I smiled as a faint blush came over his face. 

Before we could continue the conversation a knock sounded on the door.

"You guys decent?" The voice came from Amber's fiancee he had slept at his and Amber's apartment while Amber stayed at my house. Amber said it was 'badluck' if they saw each other before the ceremony and we all just went with it.

"I-uh yeah come on in Daniel"


	3. Chapter 3

TJ's POV:

Daniel walked in, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Hey! Cyrus! TJ! My dude! What's up!" Daniel seemed to have more energy than Iris and I winced, how was everyone so energetic? I glanced over at Cyrus and he seemed to have had the same reaction as me. Glad to know I wasn't crazy.

"Hey Daniel, ready for the big day?" Cyrus asked calmly. His voice was gentle it made me feel so safe. 

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this day since I met her. I saw her and I just knew she was the one. Have you ever just looked at someone and KNOWN you want to spend your life with them?" 

I glanced over at Cyrus and smiled, "Yeah, maybe" I replied smiling softly.

"TJ Kippen! Mr "I'm gonna die alone", Mr "Love doesn't happen to people like me" Did you just imply that youre in LOVE? As in L-O-V-E?"

I realized what I had agreed to and felt my face heat up in embarrassment, I looked at Cyrus who seemed to have a mix of amusement and disappointment across his face.

"I uh- no I didn't you're tripping" I replied nervously

"You definitely did" Cyrus defended Daniel's claim. His voice sounded almost sad and I felt my heart sink.

"So who's the lucky guy? The next Kippen to be?" Daniel teased

"Bold of you to assume that he'd be taking my name-" I joked but quickly regretted it as I saw excitement light up across Daniel's face.

"So you ARE seeing someone?" Daniel asked me excitedly

"NO! Im not seeing anyone- it was- I don't want to talk about it" I mumbled. Daniel's excitement lessened

"Fine I'll stop" Daniel sighed

"Hey I'm going to be right back, I left my phone in Iris's purse." Cyrus chimed in as he walked out of the dressing room

\--------------

Cyrus's POV:

I walked out of the room in dismay. My phone was in my pocket but I needed an excuse to leave the room for a moment. I mean TJ was cute and all but what did I expect, of course he wasn't into me. I just had to shake off the remainder of that high school crush I had all that time ago. I'm not 15 anymore and I have to understand love isn't like in the fairy tales. People like me don't end up with people like him.

After walking around for a little bit I made my way back to the room. I stopped outside the door and hesitated to go in when I heard my name being said

"Cyrus? Really?"

"I don't know, something just clicked. He made me all- I don't know I got butterflies in my stomach and I felt nervous-"

"Mr. 'always calm' was nervous? Wow you really do got it bad"

They laughed for a moment and there was a pause of silence

"Hey, you can't say anything okay? I don't want him to know" 

I took that as my chance to enter and play dumb.

"Don't want who to know what?" I chimed in as I made my way through the door, startling TJ. 

"I uh- n-nothing" TJ stuttered nervously

I forced a laugh, which probably didn't sound real despite my attempt, "Alright have your secrets" I smiled softly, was I really the guy he had been talking about earlier? Was he in love with me? Or was it all just in my head. Maybe I had imagined the whole thing. Maybe I didn't but I just subconsciously replaced whatever name he actually said with my own. Either way there was no way I was going to mention it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber's POV:

Me and Iris had been half way done with hair and makeup when I saw Cyrus walk past the door. I nudged Iris and pointed as her brother walked past our door.

"Oh, do you want me to close the door?" she asked and I shook my head at her cluelessness

"Well I mean yes but thats not what i was trying to point out" I replied as she got up and closed the door softly. "Cyrus was walking by do you think something happened?"

"I doubt something happened, maybe he left something outside."

"Do you think its actually working? I mean like do you think he likes TJ still?"

"Honestly Amber I have no idea, but based off his reaction to having to dance with him, my guess is my little bro still has it hard. Do you think TJ even likes him back?"

"Did you see his reaction to seeing Cyrus? He got all nervous and flustered, he totally does. We can see it now we just have to get those to dummies to see it also" I sighed and returned to applying my makeup.

I felt a ball of nausea grow in my stomach and paused my makeup once again. I got up and walked to get a cup of water before sitting on one of the arm chairs in the room.

"You okay Ambs? You don't look too good" Iris stopped her makeup and got up to check of me. 

"yeah- yeah just a little nausea I'll be fine in a second"

"Are you okay? Do you need like medicine or something? Should I get Daniel?" She asked already making her way towards the door.

"No!" I exclaimed, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Amber whats going on?" She turned back around and sat across from me.

"I-I'm 9 weeks pregnant" I told her nervously

"What! Does he know??"

"No! You can't tell him! I want to wait-"

"But how long Amber? You're getting married you have to tell him"

"I- I don't know. I'm afraid of how he's going to react" I sighed leaning back

"He isn't going to be mad Amber, but you have to say something"

"What if he thinks I'm only marrying him because of it?" I questioned, distress clear in my voice

"Amber you have been engaged for a year and a half. You haven't known that long" She put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll tell him tonight. Tonight for sure" I exhaled in relief, just realizing that I had been holding my breath

"Okay good come on lets finish getting ready, we have an hour and a half left to get ready." She smiled softly, helping me up.

I got up and hugged her before we both sat back down at the vanity to finish out hair and makeup. "So what do you think the boys are talking about"

"Girls" Iris replied jokingly, both of us laughing at the idea

"Well, I'd sure hope not! That be pretty funny to see though. Daniel talking about girls with two gay boys. Could you imagine?"

"Two gay boys that we HOPE are into each other"

"Yeah, we'll see were that plot ends up but I think it's only obvious they like each other, But maybe we just have biased opinions"

"Maybe but Amber those boys would still be so cute together! We'd be sister in laws"

"ooo I Know! I don't want to get excited but you'd be a Kippen!"

"Well I wouldn't technically but.." she laughed

"You know what I mean Iris" I nudged her. I really do hope everything works out nicely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: slight mentions of homophobia

TJ's POV: 

A few other guys had shown up and started getting ready by the time me and Cyrus had finished getting ready. We had decided to go towards the back of the room to practice the dance.

"Ow Cyrus no its left forward right back" I said softly in response to Cyrus stepping on my foot.

"Oh sorry you'd think I would know since Iris made me practice with her all the time"

"I know but like you were practicing lead werent you? Since Iris was supposed to follow"

"No actually she always had me follow, she said it was because she wanted to know both parts. Just in case you know?"

"Oh I guess that's fair" I smiled softly. My heart was racing because of how close Cyrus was. I felt is warm breath against my skin as I struggled to keep mine from shaking.

"Front, back, turn right?" Cyrus asked pulling me out of my thoughts and back to reality

"Huh?"

"The next steps. Its front, back, and then a turn"

"Oh no so close tho its front, back, side, then turn" I replied as we smiled at each other for a moment. 

The smiles quickly disappeared as my dad had just shown up and made his way into the dressing room. Him and my mom had split up when Amber and I were no more than 6. He was never there for anything but I guess Amber invited him to the wedding and he actually showed.

"Boy! What are you doin back there? Who's this Tyler James Kippen how dare you bring a boy with you to this event. This is a church boy! Bring a girl!" He lectured me pulling me away from Cyrus

"Dad it's not like that he's my dance partner I met him today" I stammered nervously.

"Dont lie to me boy I know that look. You like that boy" he grabbed my arm tightly 

I glanced at Daniel with pleading eyes who had already started towards the door to get Amber. 

"Dad are you- are you drunk? Already?" I asked trying to pull myself from his grip

"Boy dont change the subject. What did I tell you? No son of mine is going to grow up a homosexual" he answered tightening his grip.

I let out a gasp in pain as Amber rushed in towards us.

"Amber! A beautiful bride! Now dear why on earth are you letting these to change in the men's room? They'll make advances on the real men" He said quickly releasing me from his grip. 

"Dad what are you doing here? You werent invited" Amber asked calmly. Cyrus and I had taken multiple steps away from them.

"Well honey who else was supposed to give you away?"

"Dad, TJ is walking me down the aisle. Not you, you weren't invited"

"First you dont invite your one and only father but then you tell me you're having the family disappointment give you away?"

"Dad I'm going to have to ask you to leave or we are going to call security."

"Ah fine I'll leave I do hope you come to your senses and fix him before it's too late. I dont want my babies in hell" he muttered leaving the room. 

"TJ-" Amber started but I shook my head and quickly made my way out the back exit into the garden. 

\---------------

Cyrus's POV:

TJ left the room just as quickly as the whole situation had begun. I looked at Amber who had a sad look on her face.

"I'll go get him" she said softly heading towards the door. I grabbed her arm gently to stop her

"I'll go you finish getting ready. This is your big day."

"Are you sure Cyrus? I don't know if he will talk to you"

"Trust me Amber itll be okay" I assured her hugging her gently. She smiled softly and nodded. 

"Thank you" Amber said quietly as she made her way back to the girls dressing room.

I made my way outside and looked around. I couldnt see TJ but I heard stifled crying and followed the sound to him. He was in a small clearing in the middle of some bushes in the shade.

"TJ?" I asked gently. Sitting on the floor beside him. 

He quickly turned his head wiping his face.

"What are you doing here" he tried to sound cold but his voice betrayed him and cracked.

"Are you okay TJ?" I gently put my hand on his leg to reassure him. I felt his body tense up and slowly pulled my hand away "sorry"

"Its fine- I-just leave me alone Cyrus"

"I'm not leaving you here like this. Not now not ever. You dont have to talk to me but I'm not going to leave. I'll sit here in silence until I believe you feel better" I said sternly. 

He looked up at me and sighed. 

"Why did he have to show up Cy? Why did he have to say that stuff. I guess it's true but-"

"No the stuff he said wasn't true. Theres nothing wrong with you. Theres nothing wrong with either of us"

"The part about me liking you was" he muttered

"I know TJ" I said softly, smiling at him reassuringly. 

He looked up at me wide eyed "what? How- Daniel!" His words were scrambled as he tried to catch his thoughts. 

"I heard you guys talking while I was out of the room. I didnt here much just the last couple sentences but I figured you'd say something if you felt the need"

\-------------------

TJ's POV:

Cyrus knew this whole time how I felt and wasnt disgusted with me? I stared at him for a long time. He didn't like me back I knew he didnt but a ball was growing inside my stomach. I felt his breath against my skin.

Before either of us had processed what had happened Cyrus was laying on the floor. I had one hand gently holding me up and the other resting on his stomach. I had learned into a kiss and we both melted into it. I realized what was happening and quickly pulled away.

"I-i- I am so sorry Cyrus I shouldnt have- that was inappropriate I'm so sorry" I stuttered, stumbling over my words. Cyrus sat up, his face bright red. He said nothing and gave me the soft smile I loved. I felt my heart sink and stood up quickly running into the church. 

"TJ! Wait! No!" I heard him call after me, but it was too late. I was panicking. I went to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. 30 minutes until the wedding started I didnt plan on leaving here until then.


	6. Chapter 6

TJ's POV: 

I checked my watch for probably the twelfth time and noticed that it was finally time to start getting in line. I opened the stall and made my way to where I needed to be.

"TJ! There you are! Are you okay? You're eyes are all red. If you need me to I'll have them wait until you're calm" Amber pulled me aside

I glanced over to where Cyrus was in line and sighed, "it's a long story but I'm fine. You look beautiful Ambs"

"Thank you TJ, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I am. I'll talk to you about it later."

She nodded and we made our way to the back of the line as the wedding march started to play. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my gaze straight ahead but despite trying to avoid it I made eye contact with Cyrus. He mouthed what looked like "sorry" and I pretended not to see. He looked sad and was pulled forward by Iris. 

\-------------------

After the ceremony we all made our way to the reception hall. Once we had got there I noticed Cyrus making his way towards me and quickly made my way towards Amber and Daniel. I glanced back and noticed he looked upset and I felt bad. He ended up walking with Iris to a table and sitting.

"Hey TJ! Let's go sit down, we are gona sit with Iris and Cyrus. Come on" Daniel greeted me

"No! I- I mean um let's go get some drinks! And then um and then we can dance or something"

"TJ what's going on?" Amber asked in a more serious tone

"Nothing- everything is fine Amber"

"Yeah I'm not buying that, babe go save us seats I'm gona talk to my brother." Daniel nodded and Amber led me outside.

\--

"Ok TJ what's going on? You disappeared after Cyrus went out to get you. He wont tell us what happened. Now you're acting weird."

"Nothings going on Amber it's fine"

"TJ I can see right through you. Tell me what's going on now"

"I kissed Cyrus" I mumbled under my breath incoherently. 

"What?" Amber asked, annoyance heavy in her voice. 

"I kissed Cyrus alright!" I said more clearly.

"You did! What did he say?" Amber's eyes lit up

"Nothing I ran off. I havent talked to him about it"

"Well go talk to him!" Amber nudged me

"No! I can't I shouldnt have even kissed him. Theres no way he likes me." 

"TJ he's looked miserable since he came back in. Talk to him please, for me?" 

"Later. Maybe..."

"No TJ, now. Right now come on" She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. I attempted to resist but she wasnt having it and I found myself at the table in front of Cyrus. 

"You two. Outside now. Talk. Bye" Amber demanded pointing at me, Cyrus, then the door.

We obliged and made our way outside. I stood awkwardly in front of him. We said nothing for a good two minutes and Cyrus stepped forward. 

"TJ I'm sorry-" he started. I shook my head and he stopped 

"You didnt do anything wrong Cyrus, I shouldnt have kissed you. I shouldnt have assumed that just because we're both gay it meant you like me too"

"TJ- Hey hey no. Look I understand what you're trying to say but I do like you.. I've liked you since highschool. I wanted to talk to you but Buffy really held a grudge."

"You- really? Cyrus I- I dont know what to say..."

"Dont say anything TJ. Let's just agree to spend more time together. Maybe more time doing this" he said, leaning in and kissing me softly. 

After what felt like only a few seconds I pulled away. We were both smiling this time.

"Yeah I think I'd be okay with that" I said, I was out of breath which caused a soft laugh to come from Cyrus.

"Okay good" he took my hand and we made our way back inside. 


End file.
